


The Return of Overprotective Bucky

by Ayita35730



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes is a BAMF, Fluff, Hurt Tony Stark, Injury, M/M, Protective Bucky Barnes, Steve Rogers loves his boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 22:25:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4076029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayita35730/pseuds/Ayita35730
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve informs Bucky Tony had a close call on a mission. </p>
<p>Bucky immediately goes into Mother Hen mode. </p>
<p>Steve finds this hilarious and his boyfriends are ridiculous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Return of Overprotective Bucky

"Bucky?" Steve calls out gently as he steps into the bedroom, searching for his lover that should be sleeping by now.He steps further into the room and smiles when he sees Bucky spread out on the mattress, his face buried in Steve's pillow.The wine red comforter that was leftover from when the penthouse belonged exclusively to Tony, is lying crumpled on the floor where Bucky likely kicked it. The small familiar act makes Steve feel ridiculously warm and fuzzy inside. Everyday Bucky was a little more himself, everyday it seemed a little more light came into his beautiful blue eyes. Steve chuckles fondly at the other scattered pillows and blankets, and walks towards the closet, shredding his uniform on the way, searching instead for his favorite pair of sweats. 

After looking for a few minutes and finding nothing, Steve starts to get suspicious and turns towards his sleeping boyfriend to confirm it. His heart melts when he sees that he was correct. Bucky is sleeping peacefully, engulfed in not only his favorite sweats that are several sizes to big for the smaller man, but Tony's favorite Black Sabbath T-Shirt as well. Steve gazes at his adorable solider for another moment and then grabs another pair of sweats and slips them on, wasting no more time and happily crawling beside his lover. 

"S-Stevie? What're you doing here? Everything okay?" Bucky mumbles as Steve's movement jostles him awake. His blue eyes blink up blearily at Steve, a goofy grin on his face as he pulls himself closer and burrows into Steve's chest. His expression is relaxed and open, his eyes gazing up at the super solider with love and amusement. He's just so sweet and perfect and Steve would love to keep him locked up forever where he could protect him, but he represses this urge quickly. Steve has no doubt Bucky would drop kick him if he dared to voice those thoughts. He can hear it now ~ "I'm the Winter Solider, I'm not fucking CUTE Steve!!"~ 

Steve laughs at the Bucky in his head and the one in front of him rolls his eyes, nudging Steve to move. Steve obliges and wraps his arms around Bucky, stroking his hair. "Our mission finished early, Bruce Hulked out and wrapped it up pretty quick. It was hell Buck, we missed you like crazy." Steve says softly, and Bucky sits up, suddenly alert. 

"What? Bruce Hulked out? He said he was only there in case of emergency, what happened?" His eyes are wide and concerned, his shoulders suddenly tense and Steve silently curses his slip, Tony is going to kill him. 

"Well um, Buck, Tony took a pretty hard hit, went crashing through a building. The light on the reactor went out. We were all terrified, and it caused Bruce to Hulk out, but then Tony woke up and told us the magnet still was working he just had to fix a few wires. He went straight into the lab to fix it and work on his suit,but it still scared the hell outta me Bucky. Out of all of us." Bucky's eyes narrow and he jumps out of bed, dragging Steve behind him. 

"You mean he's trying to work? After that?! He needs to rest!! Does he have any idea how badly he scared you, how that scares me?! Oh he's coming right back up here and spending the next three days in bed!! Does he have any other injuries?! Did he go to medical?! That idiotic, self destructive punk! I swear one of these days...."

Bucky's voice has already taken on that dangerous motherly scolding tone that Steve has been on the receiving end of on too many occasions, and as his fella pulls him into the elevator, he marvels at hearing it directed at someone else. Now that he is no where near in the realm of breakable that he use to be, and is much more qualified to fret over Bucky than the other way around, it seems Bucky has directed his overprotectiveness at their other lover. 

Well this was going to be interesting. 

"Jarvis, Tony's lab please, thank you." Bucky huffs, apparently done ranting. They stand in silence for a brief moment before Steve notices the slight tremors running down Bucky's body and pulls the assassin into his arms. "Shh, shh hey he's fine Buck, he's fine."

Bucky tenses at first and then relaxes into Steve's hold. It was really rare for him to be this... Vulnerable and emotional. It must have been harder on Bucky being left behind for this mission then he expected. 

"I can't lose him Stevie, I can't lose either of you. You're my hold on who I was and he's my..."

"Hope for the future?" Steve finishes for him and Bucky nods. Steve squeezes him and kisses the top of his head. "Mine too. For both of you." 

Bucky gives him one of his rare half smiles and Steve can swear he stops breathing for a moment. Ninety years later and he's still that awkward kid smitten for his best friend.

Bucky chuckles and kisses him on the nose, making Steve blush and whispers, "Still just as adorable too. Love you too, Punk."

Oh. So he said that out loud. Well.

Steve can feel his face getting even redder, but thankfully the elevator opens and that determined look comes back into Bucky's eyes. "Come on, We've got a genius to lecture. Jarvis, unlock the lab for me, thank you. " Bucky says, grabbing Steve's wrist firmly and dragging him out of the elevator and into the lab where Tony's music is playing at its usual earsplitting volume.

" CUT THE MUSIC JARVIS!" Bucky yells, and the music thankfully stops. Even Jarvis knows to just keep quiet when Bucky gets like this. 

"Huh?! Jay?! What the hell?!?!? Oh-" Tony comes out from behind one of his tables, COVERED in cuts and bruises, his wrist wrapped and a bandage on his head that is very obviously bleeding through. He stares at both of them like a dear caught in the headlights, reactor thankfully glowing again. Tony's hair is matted in blood and his shirt is gone, revealing some nasty looking burns and deeper cuts. 

Steve feels a wave of rage come over him as he quickly catalogues his lover's injuries. Tony said he was FINE dammit! He knows Tony underestimates his own injuries, but he's never lied about having them before! Treating these in the lab is just asking for infection to set in!! 

"ANTHONY EDWARD STARK!!! Did you LIE to Steve?! Do you have any idea how worried he is how worried I have been stuck at home?!?! Then I find out you were injured and hid in the lab?!?! What is wrong with you?! You need sleep and medical attention and food!!! Are you trying to give us a heart attack?! Or get yourself killed?! How are you a even considered a genius?! Did that fall kill your braincells?! "

Bucky snaps, his tone very clearly projecting his anger, all while pushing a flabbergasted Tony onto his desk, fretting over his injuries with gentle fingers, his metal arm holding Tony steady, preventing escape. 

"These could get infected Tony!! If you aren't going to take care of yourself then you no longer get to make decisions involving your well being. I can't believe you!! You asshole. I swear if I wasn't worried you had a concussion I'd deck you! You're lucky I can't find anywhere safe to hit!! Dammit how did you manage to bruise your entire body?!"

Steve can't help it, for YEARS, he dealt with Bucky The Mother Hen, and to see this directed at possibly the ONLY man more stubborn than him and see him completely steamrolled gives him a joy he can't explain. Serves Tony right for being such a reckless jackass, he has now met his match in one James Buchanan Barnes. 

Bucky resolutely ignores him, but Tony recovers enough to glare, the effect lost by the shot of worry that jolts through Steve at his lovers bloodshot eyes. He LOVES Tony's eyes, they're brown depths that are always watching, always calculating. His eyes are so full of life, and always so expressive. He hates to see them look so tired. Apparently Bucky notices too l, because his tone softens considerably.

"Alright Tony come on. We're taking you up to Bruce to get checked out and then bed."  
Bucky says gently, placing a kiss on Tony's forehead.

Suddenly Tony comes back to himself, and Steve can just see him get ready to dig his heels in. "What Bucky no I have so much too do, and I'm fine I swear don't even worry about it. Just go sleep I'll be up in a few hours." Tony rambles, trying to move past Bucky and back to his work station, and Bucky simply raises an unimpressed eyebrow. 

"Yeah no, I don't think so." Bucky says, and without any another word, grabs Tony and tosses him over his shoulder. 

Tony lets out an undignified squawk and Steve laughs so hard his face is turning red and he has to lean on the doorway to stay upright. Bucky starts walking towards him with Tony in tow, who's screaming "Bucky!!! Put me DOWN!!! You ASSHAT!!! STEVE HELP!!!STTTEEEBBBEE!!!"

Bucky smirks at Steve as he approaches him, his look daring Steve to help Tony, and no thank you he's not that stupid. He raises his hands in surrender, still laughing and leans into to kiss Bucky. Bucky kisses Steve back and laughs with him as he halls Tony out the door. Tony just glares up at him, eyes narrowed in disapproval. Steve shrugs an apology, and the billionaire just flips Steve off as he is carried past. Just as they're leaving Bucky calls out, "Stevie!!! Lock down the lab please!"

Steve types in the code without question and the lights go off. As he does he starts to think that Clint might be right about Bucky just letting Steve think he's in charge around here. 

There's only a few second break before Tony calls out "TRAITOR!!"( Though exactly who it's directed at is a mystery) His voice extremely overdramatic as it echoes down the halls, and Bucky just laughs evilly like a cartoon villain to mock the smaller man. 

God Steve is in love with the biggest dorks on the planet. 

Steve waits until he's sure that both of them are gone before asking Jarvis for the video feed. Video evidence of The Winter Solider-Mother Hen, and his new victim, The Not-So- Invincible Iron Man.

Clint is going to love this.


End file.
